


One Night In Florence

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Florence - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, cheap hotel, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post Season 2 / pre Season 3 headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Florence

It was his second night in Florence, and Will Graham finally fell into a light sleep. The cheap hotel mattress was probably nicer than his own at home, but without the gentle sounds of canine snuffling and snoring and the crackle of a fireplace, Will was unable to shut off his mind. It had been eight months of recovery from their last encounter and nearly a month of tracking down Hannibal, and now Will knew that he was very close. He felt sure he would be meeting up with the man in the next day or so.

Will had holed himself up in his hotel room, studying files on Hannibal Lecter; photos, maps of Florence, going over everything he could possibly imagine to try and fit pieces together. Going back in his mind's eye to recreate any crimes that Hannibal may have committed in this city. He was only mildly successful with this, but he knew he was close. He could feel him. He just had to play his cards right this time. Not let him get away. Not tip his hat. Lecter knew he was after him, so he could no longer lure the doctor with seduction of his darker side. This would take a whole new strategy.

It was a little after 2 AM when Will jerked awake, an eerie bristling up his spine. Instinctively, he reached under his pillow to grasp his revolver and pointed it towards the door. The room was dark, illuminated only by the antique street lamps two floors below. He could see the outline of a man. Gut instinct stayed his finger on the trigger and that is when he knew. 

"Hannibal." Will's voice was shaking.

"Hello, Will." Hannibal stepped forward, his features starting to take shape. "When I found out you were in Florence, I could not stay away. I had to come see you."

He took a few more steps and Will shifted nervously against the pillow, glancing down at Hannibal's hands while one of his own wrapped unconsciously, protectively, just below his naval. "Don't worry, Will. I have no weapons on me today. And I trust that you will not use your gun."

Will shook his head to indicate that no, he would not use his gun. As an afterthought, he lowered it entirely and placed it carefully on the nightstand.

"How did you find me?" asked Will.

"You found me." Then there was the press of a knee on the mattress and Hannibal's familiar scent filling Will's nostrils.

By the morning light, WIll woke up alone, a handwritten note laying on the still-warm pillow beside him.


End file.
